LawLu
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: I don't know what to call it (If you have suggestions, review or message me them). Luffy eats out and the bill can't be paid. What will happen? LawLu and ZoSan (at the end) My first LawLu! XD Rating for minor cursing


**LawLu:**

"I can't pay this"

The waitress looked flabbergasted as the customer she was serving all night told her that he couldn't pay the bill and was still eating the prime rib he ordered along with along with the 5 full meals before that.

"S-sir you are joking right?"

"No. How can anyone afford this?" The teen asked and there were small chuckles around the restaurant while some sympathy comments for the waitress who looks like she could pass out from nervousness and fear

"Alright, Alright" she said taking a deep breath, "Stay here and I'll be right back" she said walking away to another waitress

"Make sure he stays put" she said leaving to the kitchen and walked to a cook

"Sanji-Kun?"

"Yes lovely Kari?" Sanji said with hearts, instantly tending to Kari and not really minding the cooking he was doing for some douchbag that can't cook for himself... and saw that she was really nervous and slightly shaken up, "What's wrong?"

"Well... you know that big order you cooked?" Kari asked and Sanji narrowed his eyes slightly

"Yeah. Did the bastard hate it?" Sanji asked absolutely hating when people come out to dinner and then complain that their food was not to their liking

"No... worse"

Sanji grew more serious, "What's worse than hating the cook's cooking?"

"... The costumer eating the food and not being able to pay the bill?" Kari asked and Sanji froze

"...What?"

"The costumer... he can't pay the bill and Zeff-San isn't here tonight because he's on vacation and I'm at a complete loss of what to do. What do I do?"

Sanji sighed as he had seen this many times before. Do these bastards think they're too good to not pay for the food he ordered?

"Patt take care of this dist for me. I have something I need to take care of"

"Like what, grooming your curly eye brows?" Patty joked and Sanji glared

"Shut up. Or do you want to go and deal with a customer that can't pay the bill?" Sanji asked threateningly as he knows Patty has a fear of customers

"No-no!"

"Good. Cook this Piperade for me" Sanji said leaving with Kari

"Where is he Kari-San?"

"Over there" Kari said pointing to the guy in the straw-hat still munching on some food and Sanji and Kari walked to him

"Hi sir, this is Sanji... he's here to help" Kari said leaving to tend her other customers

"Hi, I'm Luffy" Luffy said happily

"I'm the head cook, the owner is away for a little while, so I'll be taking care of this issue. What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh... I only brought $50 with me..." Luffy said and Sanji bit his lip as that's how much a soup costs here... Does this guy know of the 5 star restaurants around these parts? They are expensive.

"Alright, let's see the bill" Sanji said and had wide eyes at the numbers, "$350... shit $50 doesn't even cover a quarter of it... you would have to work here 8 hours a day for 2 weeks to pay this off"

Luffy grinned sheepishly and handed Sanji a card

"This is a government issued card... I have to show it to people who want me to work" Luffy said and Sanji read on the card that this guy is a danger not only to himself but other people around him if he works anywhere. Sanji sighed and gave it back to Luffy. Like fuck he would make him work then... Zeff would kill him if anything happened to any workers under his watch.

"You have to pay the bill then. I know you don't have the money but you would have to pay the bill or I'm calling the police" Sanji said and Luffy then started to panic

"W-wait! C-can I call someone?"

"Why?"

"My boyfriend has the money... he'll come, please?"

"..." Sanji stared at him and sighed, "Make it quick" Sanji said, maybe it was the openness of this guy that caused him to be more... understanding.

"Thanks" Luffy said giving his boyfriend a call

25 minutes passed before a guy wearing a yellow hoodie with black long sleeves and a white fluffy hat with grey specs came in and walked quickly to the table Luffy was at

"Luffy!"

"Traffy!" Luffy said getting up and hugged him and Law looked tired, "How was work?"

"Tiring. I had to run home change and come here" Law said and sighed a little irritated, "When I said go out to eat to wait for me to get off of work, I meant the place across the street from our apartment not the most expensive place in town"

Luffy pouted, "But I heard the food here was good Traffy"

"Even so" Law said and turned to the chef, "I am so sorry for the trouble Luffy caused. What's the damage?"

Sanji gave Law the bill and noticed when Law looked to the bill he looked relieved, was it relieved?

"Oh thank god" Law said, "I thought it would be over $1,000"

Sanji had wide eyes, "Wait what!?"

Law smiled slightly, "You have to expect the worse with a bottomless pit of a boyfriend. We have to go grocery shopping at the least 3 times a week"

"...Damn" Sanji said as Law handed him his debit card and Sanji gave it to Kari to ring up.

"Even more so when his older brother visits" Law said, "After last time I'm putting a lock on the refrigerator whenever he visits"

Luffy laughed, "You should of seen when we were kids!"

Law shivered, "I would rather not think about it" After all children have more of a relentless appetite that calms down later on in life... what was Luffy's eating habits in the past?

"Here's the receipt Sanji-Kun" Kari said and Sanji gave it to Law who was signing it calmly

"How could you be so calm? If I was in your shoes I would be furious" Sanji said and Law grinned

"You can't help who you fall in love with"

Sanji froze and nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, how can you afford all the things you have to?"

Law was signing his name on the receipt, "Just last year I was claimed to be the best surgeon in the country. I get a lot of patients and raises" Law said giving the receipt to Sanji

"Oh you're Trafalgar Law. You saved Zoro's life" Sanji said and Law looked confused, "Sword attack down the chest"

"Oh right, I remember that one. Is he doing well?"

"Yeah. Still trains for the same goal" Sanji said

"Ah... well I hope Luffy wasn't too much trouble"

"Naw, the bill's paid"

"Traffy" Luffy whined attaching his arms around Law's, "I'm hungry"

Law sighed and smiled, "I'll take you to that buffet that you like"

"Really!?" Law asked happily, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Law smiled, "Honestly do not know why you didn't go there in the first place, Come on. Thanks for taking care of Luffy"

Sanji stared after them for a minute or two and looked to the bill and had wide eyes and smiled as his eyes turned to hearts

"Kari~ Darling~ You have a wonderfully thoughtful tip~!" Sanji sang as he ran to Kari to show her that Law generously left her a $100 tip

**LAWLULAWLULAWLU**

A extra ZoSan bit

Sanji sighed as he was walking home in the cool autumn night thinking of what happened in the restaurant with the doctor and his boyfriend and sighed again before taking his phone out and called Zoro

'...Shit Cook?'

"Mosshead... I'm sorry"

'What?'

"I realized today that people are who they are. You don't train that much and I'm sorry that I yelled at you"

'...What happened?'

Sanji gave him the details of what happened with Law and Luffy

'Oh... and?'

"He accepted the fact that he will spend a lot of money to support his boyfriend... it got me thinking and I need to accept that you need to train and support your ambitions"

'...Cook...'

"So Mossy are we cool?"

'Yeah... come over'

Sanji grinned, "I love you Zoro"

'Yeah, love you too Sanji'

**CAPTION: TRAFALGAR LAW: Saving Lives & Saving Relationships Everywhere Near You!**

**END.**

**Note **My first LawLu :3

Please tell me what you thought of it with reviewing! XD

Sorry if the characters are ooc (I'm not too familiar with Law...) But this is fanfiction so who cares, in the mind of a fan anything goes (Just tell all those people who genderbends characters! XD)


End file.
